


Massage

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Ian uses his hands, M/M, Massage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian gives Mickey one of the best massages he's ever had.





	

Mickey moaned openly, not sure if it was from more of the warm liquid being poured onto his back or the way Ian’s dick was nestled nicely against his walls.

Ian set the bottle aside and began to massage the oil into Mickey’s back and shoulders. His hands slid smoothly down his spine and sank into the dip of his back. He pulled out some then pushed back in, pressing into that familiar spot.

Mickey arched and shivered, both sensations sending heated waves through him. “Fuck, Ian,” he panted into the sheets. Normally he would be fisting them until his knuckles were white with Ian moving inside him, but the combination deep tissue deep fuck had him boneless.

Ian leaned over him, licking at the edible flavor and circling his tongue into Mickey’s muscles. His hands traveled across his shoulders and down his sides, then came to rest on his hips. He bucked his hips in small but powerful movements, as he pressed kisses to Mickey’s neck.

“Oh god, oh shit…ughh, right there don’t stop,” Mickey whined, wanting to push back against Ian’s thrusts but also wanting to remain pliant and relaxed. His mind was torn, his body confused but thrumming from the mix of pleasure.

Ian leaned back up, groaning at the feel of Mickey so tight around his cock but loose in every other sense. “Yeah, I got you…c'mon, Mick.” Ian picked up speed but only a little bit, determined to make Mickey feel as amazing as possible. He pulled out slow and pushed in fast, hitting him til he could feel it in his bones. “Come for me, Mickey,” he breathes, digging his thumbs into his flesh and his hips into his ass.

“Uuhh, oohhhhh my god, fuck!” Mickey comes between his stomach and the bed, eyes closed and body barely tensing.

Ian thrusts in a few more times, then pulls out only to spill his come directly on Mickey’s swollen hole. “Yess, fuckk, Mickey,” he moans, spreading it around before pushing in one last time.

Mickey flinched from the sensitivity, whimpering slightly before going completely still.

Ian collapses next to him on the bed.

“That was a happy beginning, middle and end,” he grins, kissing the side of Mickey’s face.

Mickey can hardly move, but he manages a smile.


End file.
